


Help You

by ArcheaMajuar



Category: Czech Actors, Partička, RPF - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-29
Updated: 2014-11-29
Packaged: 2018-04-02 08:15:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4052974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcheaMajuar/pseuds/ArcheaMajuar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slash with czech actors in czech language.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Help You

**Author's Note:**

> Vše v této povídce je čistá fikce! Nechci tímto pokusem nikomu ublížit ani ničit pověst. Dílo nebylo sepsáno za účelem zisku.

Tma za okny, hučení motoru v uších. Díval jsem se ven, pohodlně opřen o sedadlo a nemyslel jsem na nic. Vnímal jsem, že vepředu se Míša s Richardem o něčem baví, jejich konverzace byla čas od času přerušena Michalovy výbuchy smíchu. Normálně bych se k nim asi přidal, ale dnes jsem neměl náladu.

Něco bylo jinak, ovšem netušil jsem co. Cítil jsem to, ale nedokázal to pojmenovat. Ale věděl jsem jisto jistě, že s tím měl co dočinění Igor, sedící u vedlejšího okénka. Náš vztah se měnil snad každým dnem. Pohled jeho očí se stával úplně jiným než před lety, stejně tak úsměv, pohyby. Působil víc nejistě než obvykle. A já v jeho přítomnosti cítil totéž.

Ne, už jsem to nechtěl nijak řešit. Prošel jsem si chvílemi, kdy jsem potřeboval být od něj co nejdále, kdy jsem pochyboval o sobě samém, o tom, co je správné, o světě… Ale vždy, když jsem utekl, musel jsem se vrátit. Ano, kvůli společné práci, ovšem hlavně protože mi chyběl. Čím déle jsem ho neviděl, tím více mi chyběl.

Postrádal jsem jeho neustále plachý pohled, do něhož se postupně vkrádá pobavení a radost ze života. Pohled, který se mi pokaždé uměl dostat pod kůži, uměl mě rozechvět až po konečky prstů, uměl mě přimět uvědomit si, jak moc mi na něm záleží. A když jsem si začal všímat, že to má Igi stejně, snažil jsem se obavy házet za hlavu a nechat všemu volný průběh.

Jak že jsem na to přišel? Jak jsem si mohl být tak jistý? Když znáte člověka dvacet let, tak prostě nemáte možnost nezaregistrovat změnu v jeho chování. Sice v ně stále vidíte flegmatika, naprosto klidného a vyrovnaného muže ve středních letech s občasnými stavy lehké šílenosti, kdy je schopen říct takovou kravinu, že si říkáte, jestli je to skutečně on…

Ale je. Oči mají stále stejnou barvu, stále stejnou vřelost, jen jednoho krásného dne si uvědomíte, že za vším tím přátelstvím, respektem, důvěrou je skryto ještě něco. Emoce ještě hlubší, než jaké jste z jeho strany dosud přijímali. A někdy během toho překvapivého zjištění vám všechno začne dávat smysl.

Náhle je váš oční kontakt plný slovy nevyjádřených citů, víte, že ten druhý ví.

 

"Nemáš paralen?" tiše se ozvalo vedle, což mě vytrhlo z myšlenek.

 

"Nemám," odpověděl jsem polohlasem. "Bolí tě hlava?"

Igi přikývnul, jeho oči zářily odrážejícím se světlem lamp. Chvíli jsme se na sebe dívali, aniž bych věděl proč. Povzbudivě jsem se na něj usmál, koutky jeho rtů sebou cukly směrem vzhůru. Pak se znovu opřel o sedadlo a zahleděl se ven.

Chtěl jsem mu pomoct, ale sám jsem prášek neměl, u Richarda byly šance předem prohrané a Michal měl díky Red Bullu v krvi neustále tolik kofeinu, že by se skutečně spíše vznesl, než že by jej rozbolela hlava.

"Igi?" počkal jsem, dokud na mne neupřel zrak a… nevěděl jsem, co jsem vlastně zamýšlel udělat. Jen jsem mu chtěl ulevit od bolesti, jenže jsem si uvědomoval, že mé léčitelské schopnost jsou nulové.

Přistihnul jsem se, že ho držím za paži. Sklonil oči k mé dlani a pak se tázavě zadíval zpět, jako bych snad byl schopen mu vysvětlit důvod vlastního počínání. Možná bych mohl…

Přesunul jsem ruku výše, až na zátylek. Promnul jsem to místo, potom znovu a ještě několikrát, dokud Igor nepřivřel oči jako kočka, dokonce jsem zapřemýšlel, jestli nezačne příst. Toho jsem se sice nedočkal, ale položil se do mého doteku, sesunul se v sedadle a naznačil mi, abych se věnoval i jiné části jeho hlavy.

Nesedělo se mi zrovna pohodlně, ale tak nějak mi to bylo jedno, Igiho spokojený výraz za to stál. Umístil jsem prsty na jeho spánek a masíroval jemnou kůži, odpovědí mi bylo hlasité zafunění. A přišla i další reakce. Igor stále se zavřenýma očima nahmatal mou druhou ruku, natočil se a přiložil si ji na druhý spánek.

V tu chvíli mi myslí vířily myšlenky jen na to, jakou důvěru mi člověk naproti mně prokazuje, jak vděčně přijímá mou pozornost, jak uvolněně pod mou péčí působí. Igor ovšem svou dlaň z té mé pryč nedal, nechal ji tam, palcem mě něžně hladil.

Zalitoval jsem, že jsme nebyli sami. Byl bych měl více možností, jak ho když ne zbavit bolesti, tak alespoň odvést od ní pozornost.

"….ještě asi hodinu a půl…" zaslechl jsem část rozhovoru z předních sedadel. Přestože jsem Igimu tímto způsobem pomáhal rád, věděl jsem, že až do Prahy to nevydržím. Třeba by to šlo i jinak, pomyslel jsem si.

Pomalu jsem přestal s masírováním, opřel se pohodlně o polstrování a za rukou, kterou Igor stále držel ve své, jsem si jej přitáhl blíže k sobě. Problém s bezpečnostními pásy jsme vyřešili záhy, Igi prostě využil ten pro prostřední sedadlo. A během zapínání už mu došlo, co jsem měl v plánu...

Sice mi věnoval ještě jeden nerozhodný pohled, ale když jsem pozvedl paži, bez okolků se nechal obejmout, tvář si uložil na mém hrudníku. Svou dlaň jsem umístil na jeho krk, střídavě jsem se prsty věnoval ztuhlým svalů, střídavě se prohraboval jemnými vlasy. Cítil jsem, jak Igor svou ruku sune mezi mnou a sedadlem, druhou drtil v sevření tu mou.

Nechápal jsem, jak mohl zaujmout takovou pozici a nezlomit si pár kostí v těle, ale jeho klidné oddechování mě přesvědčilo. Nechal jsem ho odpočívat, funět mi do trika a zatěžovat část mého těla svým.

K vlastnímu zděšení se do mého nitra začalo vkrádat štěstí… Podvědomě jsem tušil, že Igi, usínající na mé hrudi a svírající mou ruku ve své, je na tom podobně. A když tlumeně zachrápal, byl jsem si tím jistý.


End file.
